User talk:Bakuhorma
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers (video game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlazeCannon15 (Talk) 22:14, December 10, 2009 None of those I do not think it needs changing but lets see what do you do.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) hi are you updating all the atribute pages You were not suppose to put in pics into that page in that way On pages like that we do not put pics--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi nice going!! Doing a good job editing Reply Inferno the Hunter created this wikia, and to get your avatar up go to your preferences and choose a file from your desktop.Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|''the crocodile.]] 21:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Look up at the top of the screen. You see your name, no? Look to the right and click more. Preferences will be there.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|''the crocodile.]] 21:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a whole lot of bothersome code that I hardly know. If you want to, got to Wikipedia and search the talk pages of articles (such as dog) and find a sig you like and copy it. I'll tell you what to do after you get the code.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 23:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Please don't say that That comment you made was inappropriate. This is a children's site. http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bakulomar&diff=prev&oldid=35710Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 22:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'm not going to tell you that.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 16:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :I would prefer that you stop asking about other's personal info, but I will tell you that I am from Texas and still live there.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 16:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Um.. hey you got the gundalian invaders date wrong. I saw what you said in Abce2 talk page. It's wrong and right now it's febuary 27th and i do not see any bakugan gundalian invaders episodes anywhere!! Either way how can episode 42 be the ending? maybe it isn't.... -Shinatashika Infobox Hey. What I did, was I went to source mode on Apollonir's page, and copied and pasted his Infobox, then I went to source mode on my page, and pasted it, but got rid of anything I didn't want. I did the same thing with Shun too. Hope this helped. Yule? He really said yule? XD Justinator119 (talk) 01:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'm not going to take all the credit. For me not to get sued, I have to say that I got some of the stuff at Bakuganbuzz. :) Anyway, It's like Primo Vulcan's spring arms, either that or it's claw/teeth things. I've got two, so I'll check them out in a little bit. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Both are Darkus. I've also got Darkus Dharak (current favorite), AirKor, Twin Destructor, Aquos Strikflier, Pyrus Strikeflier, Battle Turbine, Translucent Pyrus Coredom. That's about it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Nahh, your not bugging me. Got nothing else to do but sit here and listen to "Hotel California", so just ask away. Anyway, there's no evidence so far that shows that their being made. They could, but there's no pictures of them. I would doubt that they made Mylene's with Elico though, as they currently only put Special Attack Bakugan in the Evolution packs and the Special Attack packs. Ahh, the days when an attribute changing Preyas could be found in a booster pack.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool. But I don't have a pic of it yet, I'll work on it tonight.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's cheap. As in cost.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Huh? $7=Social studies homework?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Homework is a cruel mistress.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::As in when it's not a ball anymore? When it looks like Alien?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It gone bye-bye.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I was more or less expecting a bird-thing with seven heads. Oh well.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Maybe the dice tastes like cheese.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I wish I had snow.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::It snows about one day a year, in January. Sometimes we get lucky and we get two days of snow! Yay!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Dharak and Flash Falcon Fly (hope they make it soon).Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ehh...I'm saving up for the new SAs. I really want Quake and Chance Dragonoid along with Lumitroid or whatever it's called.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 01:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::(Backs away slowly) I don't have Fortress, but Storm Skyress was one of my first Bakugan.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 01:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::To each his own I guess.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 01:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Nope, don't have Neo Dragonoid Vortex. It was just released with new GIs at my TRU, so I just overlooked it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 01:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Waffles!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 01:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I've got to go.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 01:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) On phone. Eating out now. Will be back on later.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 02:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I am back.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 02:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it's just a copper gear. All I know is that the Battle Packs cost 19.99.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 13:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm focused on trying to find all the buttons on my Mac. Have you seen episode 40? At the preview part it shows Spectra using what is possibly a Battle Gear!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 23:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cool. Heh, as a Ventus Brawler myself, it appears the only way they can get Shun to lose is to rig it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 23:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, I know. And please don't spam-post.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 23:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Testing new sig.. Give me back that filet o' fish, give me that fish.Give me back that filet o' fish, give me that fish. How would you feel if it were you on this wall, if it were you in that sandwich you wouldn't be laughing at all... OHH (talk) 21:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Why haven't you updated your user page? Attribute!!! My Attribute is Darkus! Darkness to victory!!!! Favorite Attribute Mine is Ventus, all the way! ^^ --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] 13:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Reply:Team Ventus I would be honored if you would accept me into team ventus. P.S Do I need to prove anything or swear an oath or something? Drago99 (talk) 22:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) shun99 Would you want shun99 to be a part of team ventus? Drago99 (talk) 00:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Talk page You look at your talk page extremely fast Drago99 (talk) 00:14, March 15, 2010 (UTC) reply I have a Hawktor & a hylash but I am going to trade a ravenoid to one of my friends cause he has like 4. I was going to post my bakugan on my user page but I was half asleep. Drago99 (talk) 00:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) reply I have a Hawktor & a hylash but I am going to trade a ravenoid to one of my friends cause he has like 4. I was going to post my bakugan on my user page but I was half asleep. Drago99 (talk) 00:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) reply I have a Hawktor & a hylash but I am going to trade a ravenoid to one of my friends cause he has like 4. I was going to post my bakugan on my user page but I was half asleep. Drago99 (talk) 00:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) = Abce2 new post = Have you seen Abce2's new post? It's realy important!!!!!!!!! -Bakulomar = Online Bakugan Team = I'm on the online bakugan team!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'm second comand!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But sadly, you aren't the Ventus brawler and the Pyrus spot is already taken, but maybe you can persuade Benjiboy to get the Pyrus or Ventus spot. ( I would try for the pyrus because his guardian is Monarus and the ventus brawler has Strikeflier as his guardian). -Bakulomar = Kohdok is here = Kohdok now has an account on the wikia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Bakulomar :Don't go gaga over him. I doubt he wants to be treated like a celebrity.(My spell check isn't working)Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 20:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay! You are in! I looked at your collection! It was amazing! Of course there is room for you! I picked out your team though. I like it. -Benji well sorry it is just i dont know you so i just figured. hey dude. -benji Thanks! I spend a lot of time on that, good to know people read it! Hahahaha! I have been looking at Return of the Vexos, it sounds awesome! I am excited to read about the adventures that Tora and the others get into! -Benji Cool! So Me,You,Lomar,Lyke,Markus,Gundalian,Recgameboy,and Gugi are a team!? This will be fun! And your fanfiction looks really interesting. When are you gonna start writing the story? -Benji What do you mean thats not what you were planning? -benji Hahahahha Oh! Hahahha -Benji What is it? -Benji I saw it! It is awesome! Can you make like a talk page on it? And can me and the other brawlers edit it? If not It is okay because that is amazing! -Benji Ventus Team I don't know, I'm still thinking it over. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] 23:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply I have a hylash and I was going to get a zeon hylash but my friend sold them on ebay. Drago99 (talk) 02:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Where are you gonna post it? And yeah thanks for making it! It is just outstanding! And it is gold. OK. -Benji How do I go on it? -Benji Ummmm It wont work. I am trying to put the Username: OnlineBrawler and Password: Benji. Do I have the Info right? I will post the Link: www.tektek.org/dream Bakugan Team Go here to start editing the team page and make a User Page and Brawl and stuff Please! :) http://bakuganteams.wikia.com/ BTW ur the Pyrus Brawler after all. Recgameboy didn't even know he was on it! No No, you don't. Show me a "Linehalt" ability card and I'll show you the ability to edit that page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 14:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) hi hi Bakuhorma, this is bolyn362 can I be on Team ventus my guardian bakugan is Preyas II Sorry Sorry dude, But you will have to talk to the team leader, Darkus Rayne. I think you would be a good addition to the team. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 21:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) PokeMasterLink Hi Horma,Could pokemasterlink be on team Ventus?Sorry if i am nagging you. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 00:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) err Did you give up on trying to be in Attribute United? A.O.H. / Life is only so good (talk) 23:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you add me to your ventus team. I have Ventus Ingram Ventus Elfin Ventus Monarus Ventus Tripod Epilson Sorry, cant be a team!!! Greetings Bakuhorma!!!!!!!!!! I already have my own team to handel but they dont even know i´m in BD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But we can be friends... If you want to battle me in BD you can find me in the Dharak server and my BD name is Hyena14, okay? See you, oh, and my Pyrus is stronger than my Darkus in BD........... Why men is always after me? 18:19, August 7, 2010 (UTC) When you're editing your User Page, click Source. Then you'll see the code. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 00:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Me? I can have the sabator? 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|College is school 22:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Tell me on the blog. Dude, where are you??? Wait, Instead Can I have The Hakapoid? And/or without the Terrorcrest? 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|College is school 23:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Great! So I get 3? Wait, who gets the Battle sabre? 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|College is school 23:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Great! So I get 3? Wait, who gets the Battle sabre? 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|College is school 23:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) hey bakuhorma! can i have any bakugan dna code you have left. thanks, Dragonoid125 Is it okay if I can get Lumagrowl and Phosphos? Or did Steelearth get Lumagrowl? If no one got Battle Sabre, can I have it? Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]] VILANTOR!!!! 13:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I will trade JetKor battle code for BAttle sabre BAttle Code? If not how about VILANTOR!!!!!! AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 16:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Silver Spring so you live in silver spring too SWEEET! ''I AM THE ULTAMATE POKEGAN! ( POKEmon and bakuGON)''File:Gi teams.gif